1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparel, such as a jacket. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a jacket and a method for surviving an avalanche.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many winter-outdoor people (e.g. skiers, snow mobilers, hikers, etc) venture into mountainous areas that are susceptible to avalanches. At times these people become trapped underneath snow from an avalanche. While they often have transceivers to inform a search party where they are underneath the snow, they are not equipped to survive under the snow. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device that allows one to survive an avalanche.